Don't Speak
by Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler
Summary: Kurt reste à New York et Blaine repart à Lima, le temps des adieux est venu pour eux. SPOILERS SAISON 4.


**Me revoilà après des vacances, avec un truc pas franchement happy. Je pense que vous êtes au courant des spoilers (rumeurs, news … je sais pas vraiment comment les appelés) qui disent que Kurt et Blaine pourrait rompre dans un épisode de la saison 4 appelé « Break Up » (je préfère dire "pourrait", comme ça on peut dire qu'il nous reste un soupçon d'espoir). Comme tout les Klainers, je reste dévastée … Et comme mon humeur reste triste, autant m'en servir.**

**Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais j'en ai discuté avec Ryan et la procédure est en cours ! Bien évidemment, je déconne ...**

**Alors je suis désolée … Voilà ce que j'ai (hélas) imaginé …**

* * *

_Don't Speak_

Kurt et Blaine se promenaient dans Central Parc, après un dîner en amoureux. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne se touchaient même pas. Pas très loin d'eux dans le parc de New York, Finn et Rachel faisaient la même chose.

Kurt et Blaine savaient que c'était bientôt le moment de se dire au revoir, alors pourquoi ne profitaient-ils pas de ce moment d'intimité ? Telle était la question.

Blaine se décida à briser le silence :

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? » Demanda-t-il à Kurt tandis que ce dernier regardait le ciel en marchant.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Confia ce dernier.

« Je vais parler alors. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit Kurt avec un sourire, même si son cœur était brisé, car il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

« C'est le moment de se dire au revoir, Kurt. Maintenant tu es à New York, moi je vais retourner à Lima. » Dit Blaine en baissant la tête. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il faisait n'était nullement personnel, il voulait juste le bien de la personne qu'il aimait, il voulait juste que Kurt soit heureux. Un couple fragilisé par la distance, un couple malheureux, s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'autre, ne jamais être sûr de rien, Blaine ne voulait pas ces choses pour eux, il ne voulait pas ça pour _Kurt_. Un couple à longue distance le ferrait trop souffrir, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Blaine. C'est pour ça qu'il avait prit cette décision. « On ne peut pas continuer. » Dit-il alors à Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Kurt, sachant pertinemment par où voulait en vernir Blaine. Kurt sentait déjà son cœur se serrer sous les mots futurs de Blaine.

« On a cru qu'on pourrait le faire, mais je sais très bien que nous allons souffrir tout les deux. Une relation à longue distance, c'est bien trop dur pour nous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe nos journées à penser à l'autre, à se demander ce qu'il fait, à s'inquiéter de ne pas savoir toutes ces choses. Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'un de nous souffre, et surtout pas toi. » Dit Blaine avec les larmes au yeux. Ça faisait vraiment mal de dire ces mots.

« Est-ce-que tu es en train de rompre là ? » Demanda Kurt, la respiration haletante, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, la gorge sèche et une douleur incroyable dans la poitrine. Le garçon connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Kurt … Je veux juste te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu souffres ... » Dit Blaine en se retenant de pleurer.

« Parce que tu crois que rompre avec moi me ferra moins souffrir ? » Demanda Kurt, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues maintenant.

« Kurt, je t'aime tellement … Je t'en pris, essaye de comprendre ... » Dit Blaine en saisissant la main du châtain.

« Je comprend … Mais je ne veux pas … Je ne _peux _pas. »

« C'est mieux pour nous, crois moi. » Dit Blaine en souriant et en pleurant en même temps.

« Je t'aime tellement Blaine ... » Dit Kurt, dans un torrent de larmes, en se jetant sur le plus petit.

« On va arrêter là maintenant. Tu vas partir, et tu ne te retourneras pas, je ferai pareil. C'est pas pour autant qu'on va s'oublier, on doit juste rompre le lien, on ne peut plus être ensemble. Mais je t'aime moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours. » Dit Blaine en regardant son ex petit-ami dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, vas-t'en. » Lui dit Blaine avec un sourire triste.

Kurt pleura bruyamment, il s'éloigna mais se retourna pour donner un dernier baiser à son amour. Quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut comme une avalanche. Les deux pouvaient sentir que l'amour ne s'en irait jamais malgré ça. Blaine n'oublierait jamais la sensation des lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes à ce moment là, le goût du désespoir, mais aussi celui d'un amour puissant. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient empêcher les larmes de couler.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Kurt se retourna encore une fois, et s'en alla à pas énergiques. Blaine l'observa les mains dans les poches, le visage strié de larmes et abîmé par la douleur, il attendit que Kurt ai parcouru une vingtaine de mètres pour s'en aller dans la direction opposée.

Il avait le cœur en miettes, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

_**Kurt :**_

_You and me_

_We used to be together_  
_Everyday together always_  
_I really feel_  
_That I'm losing my best friend_  
_I can't believe_  
_This could be the end _

_**Kurt et Blaine :**_  
_It looks as though you're letting go_  
_And if it's real_  
_Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_**Blaine :**_  
_Our memories_  
_Well, they can be inviting_  
_But some are altogether_  
_Mighty frightening_  
_As we die, both you and I _

_**Kurt et Blaine :**_  
_With my head in my hands_  
_I sit and cry_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending_  
_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_**Blaine :**_  
_You and me I can see us dying... are we?_

_**Kurt et Blaine :**_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts!_  
_I know what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,_  
_don't speak,_  
_don't speak,_  
_oh I know what you're thinking_  
_And I don't need your reasons_  
_I know you're good,_  
_I know you're good,_  
_I know you're real good_  
_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la_  
_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'_  
_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush_  
_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_  
_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'_  
_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Ça devait s'arrêter, non pas qu'ils ne s'aiment plus, bien au contraire, et parfois par amour il fallait faire des sacrifices et penser à l'autre plutôt qu'à soi, c'est ce qu'avait fait Blaine, parce qu'il aimait Kurt plus que tout. Il continuerait de l'aimer.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**La chanson est "Don't Speak" de No Doubt, j'ai lu que ce serait probablement la chanson d'après la rupture, qu'ils chanteraient avec Finn et Rachel. N'étant pas particulièrement fan du Finnchel, j'ai transformé la chanson en duo.**

**Je pense qu'on a tous peur de ce qui va arriver à Klaine pendant cette saison. **

**On ne veut surtout pas que cela arrive. D'ailleurs ... Dites moi, vous aimeriez quoi pour la saison 4 ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt.**

**Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler**


End file.
